


Mais Uma Missão

by AnnieDari



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Gallifrey (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Pré Gallifrey; Agente Narvin;
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 10:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13634331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieDari/pseuds/AnnieDari
Summary: Narvin recebe uma missão para recuperar uma arma roubada.





	Mais Uma Missão

_Ótimo, uma missão em campo. Pior ainda, uma missão naquele planeta nível 5, Vansell só pode estar de brincadeira._

Narvin reclamava internamente enquanto colocava as coordenadas na TARDIS. O coordenador Vansell tinha sido enfático, recuperar a arma antes dos humanos causarem qualquer dano às linhas do tempo, mas haviam tantos agentes, alguns até melhor qualificados que ele, por mais que fosse difícil admitir.

Narvin havia se juntado a Agencia de Intervenção Celestial há pouco tempo, cresceu de um simples técnico para agente e tinha a ambição de chegar ao posto de coordenador. Não era fácil, mas a agência sempre significou muito para ele. Um meio de proteger o seu planeta e seguir os mandamentos de Rassilon cuidando da integridade da Teia do Tempo.

Com um suspiro, ele começou a desmaterialização. A arma que ele precisava recuperar havia sido roubada dos cofres de Gallifrey por um outro Senhor do Tempo, um tiro e ela permitiria avançar ou retroceder o tempo do local ou pessoa atingida. O Senhor do Tempo que a roubou era um dos guardas da Chancelaria, as informações coletadas diziam que ele tinha um comprador no Setor 8023, Sol III. Por ser um dos guardas, ele também estava armado com um staser e viajava usando um anel do tempo.

Na Terra, Narvin rastreava o guarda seguindo a energia artron e os batimentos cardíacos. Ele chegou em uma instituição, UNIT, aparentemente militar uma vez que haviam soldados em todos os cantos.

Narvin analisou as possíveis entradas e saídas, o rastreador marcava que o Senhor do Tempo estava lá dentro, possivelmente junto com o seu comprador.  Antes que ele pudesse formular qualquer curso de ação, Narvin ouviu uma explosão seguida de gritos de ordem.

Na frente do prédio estava a sua missão. O Senhor do Tempo havia usado a arma em alguns soldados envelhecendo-os até a morte e explodido uma parede criando uma saída. Ele arrastava um humano como refém, pelo uniforme devia ser alguém de alta patente, os outros soldados estavam parados apontando suas armas ordenando que o guarda soltasse o seu humano.

Narvin guardou o rastreador e sacou seu staser, seria arriscado avançar no meio daquela situação, mas o Senhor do Tempo era sua responsabilidade e já havia causado danos suficiente.

Narvin se posicionou indo para um lugar onde poderia usar o prédio como cobertura, e atirou assim que conseguiu uma visão limpa. O Senhor do Tempo caiu inconsciente, alguns soldados correram para o humano e outros para o lugar onde o Narvin estava.

Estando na mira de várias armas, Narvin largou o staser e levantou as mãos numa pose de rendição. Os soldados o levaram para o humano que estava no comando.

\- Abaixar armas, se ele quisesse me matar não teria atirado no nosso amigo aqui. Sou o Capitão Yates da UNIT.

\- Narvin, agente da AIC. Fui instruído a levar a arma e o meliante de volta para o meu, er, país. Então se você puder apenas me passar a custódia para que eu possa sair daqui o mais rápido possível ficaria agradecido.

\- País é? Gallifrey eu presumo?

\- Como você...?

\- A arma, essa roupa, e o cara inconsciente falou que era um Senhor do Tempo.

_Por Rassilon, esses renegados nunca sabem ficar quietos._

\- Você não vai querer saber sobre o comprador? – Capitão Yates perguntou.

\- Certo, sim, claro.

\- Era um dos meus homens. Vai ser levado para uma prisão, você deu sorte que ele veio direto pra cá, alguns anos atrás lidamos muito com o Mestre e o Doutor nos ensinou alguns truques para incapacitar os da sua espécie. Ele não teve tempo de contatar mais ninguém e confessou que agia sozinho.

\- Certo...obrigado, se me permite, vou dar continuidade a minha missão, usei uma dose forte, mas não letal, logo ele deve acordar e pretendo estar em Gallifrey quando isso acontecer. Se vocês puderem se afastar um pouco.

Os soldados se moveram, dando espaço para os aliens.

Narvin tirou um aparelho redondo do bolso da calça e apertou um botão. Sua TARDIS começou a se materializar envolta dele e do Senhor do Tempo inconsciente. Colocando as coordenadas para Gallifrey, Narvin deixou o planeta no Terceiro Quadrante para trás, pelo menos essa missão foi relativamente fácil. Teria sido interessante se os soldados não fossem tão amigáveis.

**Author's Note:**

> Escutem Gallifrey :D


End file.
